I'll Aways Have You
by keiko19
Summary: Keiko and Nagi have been friends ever since she entered deadman wonderland and have been in love with him for the same amount of time. Even though he already has a family, the nightingal helps the owl find freedom.
1. Chapter 1

"Nagi, your wife's not the only one that loves you, God damn it!" I said angrily. He looked at me. "I love you," I said "I always have but you too blind to see it, I have always been there for you." "Keiko..." he said. I turned and started to walk, but Nagi grabbed my wrist. I turned around with a tear in my eyes. "Nagi..." I said. He tried to get up and walk, but I could obviously see he couldn't. "How about if I come to you?" I said with a smile, he nodded. When I was an inch away from him Monk attacked me. "Sorry angel, but you can't do that," he said. "Since when did I listen to an undertaker?" I said ready to attack. 


	2. Chapter 2

As I fight Monk, I kept looking back at Nagi, who was 5 minutes from fainting. "Damn it," I thought. "What's wrong, Nightingal? Worried about Owl?" said the Monk."Shut the hell up!"I yelled. I just couldn't take it, he was using my love for Nagi against me. 20 minutes later. I won the battle against him and ran straight towards Nagi. "You are one crazy person," he said. "Yeah, I know," I said laughing. He laughed too. "Keiko, I have one more thing to say to you," he said. "And that would be...?" I asked. "Let me be your one and only, marry me, Keiko," he knelt down on one knee holding out an opened box that held a ring. "Yes, yes,Nagi," I said crying. 


	3. Chapter 3

A week later everyone had heard about Nagi's preposal to me, and was happy for us. Kariko and Mockingbird had dragged me to go dress shopping a month before my wedding, let's just say, they have a terrible taste in wedding dresses, and I do mean terrible. "You two are nutts!" I am not wearing that dress on my wedding day!" I screamed. "Then try this one," said Kariko. "Kariko, I love you like a sister, but no." I said. "Why don't you choose your own dress?" said the clerk. "That's the best idea I've heard," I said. 5 exhausting hours later we all finally agreed on a dress and left. Weeks later my wedding day came and I was freaking out. "I-I don't know about this anymore, Kariko," I said shaking. "You're just having prewedding jitters, trust me you be fine," said Kariko. "No, I won't! What if he changes his mind? What if he faints? What if he dies?" I said. "Quit with the what ifs ok, he loves you," said Mockingbird. "Thanks Mockingbird, Kari ko," I said. "Your welcome Nightingal," said Mockingbird. "We got to Nightingal, they're about to start the wedding."said Kariko. I sighed and said, "Okay, see you later." She waved and said, "good luck." " Breathe Ayame-chan," I said to myself, "its like they said, you'll be fine, he loves you," I walked down the isle with my heart beating faster every minute,but then, I looked at Nagi. He never looked so happy. 20 minutes later we were married. 


	4. Chapter 5

Precious Child, when you were born the skies opened up, The owl and I were happy to have you, The other birds rejoiced at your arrival. You are beautiful my child, my precious child. When Nacifera was born, I could tell Nagi was happy. He spent all his time with her, by the time we were out of Deadman Wonderland he was in love with her. I laughed at this. "So you've forgotten about me, huh Nagi?"I said smiling. "What...no," he said laughing. And as you grew my precious child we fell even more in love with you. But there's something you must know, Your father's changed my precious child When Nacifera was at least two everything went down hill. I couldn't let my daughter see what the undertaker done to him, so I told Shiro to watch her, she agreed. I went to Nagi with caution. "Nagi, don't do this, please. Even though you lost your first wife and child, you still have me and Nacifera, please don't throw it away," I said crying. He looked at me with hatred. "Nagi, I gave you my heart, my soul, my life, and now you're telling me you don't love me any more," I broke down. I tried to touch his face but he smacked my hand away. I was really hurt. "Why are you pushing us away?" I asked with tears in my eyes, "After 2 years why? Why now?!" He didn't say a word. "Fine, if you wanna throw our relatiiionship andoour family away just because of the past. Then we are done." I went upstairs to Nacifera's room annd woke her up. "Nacifera, " I said, "wake up sweety." "Why mama?" She asked. "We're leaving," I said. "Leaving, why?"she asked. "Because daddy don't love us anymore," I said with tears in my eyes. Nacifera cried too and we left. 


	5. Chapter 4

Its been 3 yrs since we left Owl and Nacifera is 5 years old and seems to be adapting to not having. father around. I watch as she chases a butterfly while I sit on the porch. Then out of nowhere I saw him, I'm in disbelief, "Nagi? What are you doing here?" "To appologize, I love you, and Nacifera. When you left, my heart sunk, that made me realize how much I miss you and how stupid I was to throw it away."he said to me. "Well you did shun me and Nacifera out of your life," I said. "I know, and I'm sorry," he said. "Mama,"said Nacifera. Nagi saw Nacifera behind me and held out his hand to her she was really nervous about accepting it. I gave her a nodded that tells her to grab his hand. 


End file.
